


Bruce and Tony in the Helicarrier Lab

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: A peek into my process, Brynja Omdahl - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Lost Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to explain his past relationship to Tony, who heartily disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce and Tony in the Helicarrier Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I write a little chunk of the story from either Bruce or Loki's perspective, to help flesh those characters out. Usually it's a scene that Brynja isn't a part of, something she wouldn't know about. In particular this scene was used to try and figure out Tony and how I might write him. Imagining what exactly could have occurred from the time Bryn went after Tony in chapter 5 of Going Under to the point where he tries to console her in chapter 6, what would have changed his perspective. I'm sucking heartily at getting any new content out so I thought I'd give you this little peek into my process.

Bruce walked back through the door to the laboratory, disheveled and horrified. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that. Not the way he could have, not the worst way. The Other Guy hadn't made an appearance, thank god, but he'd lost his mind. He'd touched her. He'd kissed her. He'd pushed her up onto that table. If she hadn't stopped him with her completely relevant questions, he'd have been inside of her moments later. _I can't be anywhere near her_ , he thought. _I can't ever let her that close to me again. It’s not fair to her._ He sat on a stool with his elbows on the steel table and dropped his head into his hands. _How could I do that to her? She never asked for any of this. This proves it once and for all. I am the worst possible kind of person. Thinking only of myself, of my desires. How I just needed to have my hands on her skin again..._

A voice came from behind him. "Hey, buddy, you're back.” He and Tony had formed a fast friendship in the hours since his arrival on the helicarrier. Stark came around before him and saw what a mess his clothes and hair had become. “What the hell happened to you?" 

"Bryn," he answered without thinking.

"That little bitch! Did she attack you?" Stark was angry, irrationally so.

"Don't-don't call her that. That's not what I meant. She didn't do anything. I did."

Stark's face was a caricature of confusion. "I'm obviously missing about fourteen pieces of this puzzle right now because you are making no sense."

"We," he paused, trying to come up with words that could accurately describe their relationship and failing, "have a history." 

Stark nodded. "I've gathered that by the fact that she clearly attacked you."

Bruce chuckled mirthlessly. "If she'd attacked me, I would be in much worse shape." Even if the other guy hadn't come out to play. "I kissed her."

"What?" Stark's disgust was evident. "Why would you-"

"I love her." He cut the other man off before he could say anything else. "I always have, never really stopped. We were together, before my...accident. I was going to marry her."

Stark stared at him aghast for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Omdahl? We're talking about Omdahl? We cannot be talking about Omdahl. That tiny bitter brunette that tried to strangle me half an hour ago?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, wow. Then you have way bigger issues than the rage monster stuff."

"I really don't understand." Bruce shook his head, a hint of a smile playing along his lips. "On paper you two look like you should get along better."

"Yeah, well, we have a history too."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Tony made a show of a melodramatic shudder. "She used to work for me, in R&D. Found out after the fact she was really just working for S.H.I.E.L.D., stealing my stuff. Ergo, not a fan." He shook his head again. "That's so weird. You and Omdahl? I can't even imagine. She's just such a...I mean, she's just kind of...I don't want to say awful...Let's go with unpleasant."

"Well if that's true now, I'll take full responsibility for it because I've only ever known her to be warm and sweet and funny."

Tony stared at Bruce, dumbfounded. "Was she with S.H.I.E.L.D. then?"

"Yes."

"Aaaaand, you don't think she could have been playing you that whole time?"

"No."

"Trust me, my friend, she was lying to you. You are in love with an imaginary woman."

Bruce shook his head again with a sad smile. “It would all be a lot easier if that were true. It’s not. She lied to me about plenty, but not who she is, really. We lived together for nearly a year. I know her, Stark.” 

“Alright, well, I think you’re crazy, but you clearly believe it.” Tony walked away and began to fiddle with one of the computer screens, then abruptly turned back to Bruce. “But, just explain one thing to me. Why aren’t you together? If you love her so much, why not. She’d be stupid to turn you down. It’s not like she can possibly have any other prospects, given her terrible personality." He held his hands up, apologizing for the jab before Bruce had the chance to reprimand him. "Sorry! Her alleged terrible personality.”

“I think you can guess. If I hurt her, I’d never forgive myself.” Bruce ran his hands through his hair, trying to push it back down into some semblance of normalcy. 

Tony laughed. “I think you’re underestimating her. I have a lot of words I might use to describe that...woman. Weak, feeble, unable to take care of herself are not any of them.”

“You may be right,” Bruce exhaled heavily, “but it’s not a chance I’m willing to take.”

Tony took the hint that he didn't want to speak any more. The subject was dropped and they moved on, silently going about their work until Captain Rogers entered the room some time later.


End file.
